


the time we have now, may be all that we ever get

by amosanguis



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, OTP: No Not Without You, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain America has only ever got down on his knees for one person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the time we have now, may be all that we ever get

-z-

 

Bucky throws his head back, laughs, brings Steve in close and dips his head down to nuzzle the base of Steve’s throat.

He keeps Steve pinned against the wall. And then Steve is pushing them back until they reach the bed and Bucky doesn’t know why it always surprises him when Steve takes control.  And then Steve is sliding down, all sharp-soft nips and fleeting touches.

They don’t know how much longer this will last – Bucky’s leaving in the morning and Steve doesn’t even want to let him go.

 

-x-

 

Bucky, his mind flooded with pain and prayers for death, doesn’t know how much longer he’ll last.

But he hears Steve’s voice and knows that Death has finally come for him. But then he  _sees_  Steve, feels his hands and basks in promises that everything is going to be okay, that Steve is going to get him out of here – that he’s going to get him help.

And then they’re in the woods and the rest of the men are sleeping and Bucky drags Steve away from the light of the fires.  And  _fuck_ when Steve get so  _big_.

They’re kissing and Steve has Bucky pinned tightly against the tree before sliding slowly down, down, down Bucky’s body.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
